


Dean's nightmares

by teamfreewill_girl



Series: 31 Day Places Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, nightmares are not detailed, slightly really slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Cas is human and slowly but surely Dean and the former angel end up together because they definitely love each other way too much.I promise even if the titles sounds angsty it is not ^^In the same universe as Sam's home and happenned before but you don't need to read Sam's home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here comes a little Destiel ^^  
> Today (2/02) place was "Kitchen" so I tried to include the kitchen in the story ^^ Tomorrow depending of the place I'll try to write some smut.
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes, if you want any ship for the next one shots just ask I'll try to do it (m/m f/f and m/f or even threesome and foursome if I have the inspiration I'll write it)
> 
> Hope you'll like it !

From the moment Dean got into the Bunker and saw the kitchen a bright smile light up his face. He was happy because it meant he was going to be able to cook good little dishes for Sam and himself. When he started doing it his brother was slightly surprised but Dean was good at cooking so it became a habit for the older brother to cook whenever he could.  
Then Castiel became human and the Winchester brothers found him and get him back to the bunker with them. The first thing Cas ate there wasn’t cooked by Dean; it was only tacos that the Winchester put quickly in the microwave so Castiel would eat something. And then it happened. Gadreel - even if at that moment Dean though it was Ezekiel - told Dean he had to choose. Either Cas stayed in the Bunker and the angel left which more likely meant Sam’s death or the former angel had to leave. It wasn’t a choice at all. He couldn’t choose for Cas to stay because when the blue-eyed human will know that Sam died because of that he would more likely feel really guilty. But Dean didn’t want to let the former angel go. He was a human now it meant he could be killed more easily and it was even more dangerous because apparently, the other angels were after Castiel as the saw him as the one who made all of them fall. And even if it hadn’t been dangerous Dean was sick just thinking about leaving Cas alone without the two of them… without him, if he had to be 100% honest with himself.

« I will not tell Cas to get out of here and you better stay in Sam’s body until he gets better. The Bunker is warded against angels and pretty much anything it’s the only completely safe place for you in the world if you’re really afraid angels might want to kill you. »

Gadreel clucked his tongue and then nod before giving the control back to Sam knowing that Dean was right the Bunker was the safest place on earth against everything that wasn’t human and for humans, he was more than able to handle them alone.

The first night Castiel had his own bedroom. Dean supposed the former angel was sleeping while he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Lost in his though Dean knew that now Castiel was human it meant he couldn’t keep finding excuses for himself when it comes to his feeling for his friend. To be honest he couldn’t even call him a friend. When Cas was still an angel Dean kept telling himself the other man probably wasn’t able to really fall in love and if was able to do so he would probably never fall for a human and even less so for a man so he kept telling himself it was better for him and for Cas to shut down his feeling for the angel and to pretend it was just friendship. Dean turned his head and saw the second nightstand. He added it a little bit after learning that Cas was now human. And unconsciously he knew why he added it… why he added the second pillow too.  
When it comes to himself Dean knew he was as much into men as he was into women. He was definitely bisexual even if nobody except himself knew it. The few men he slept with didn’t know he was called Dean Winchester he always used an alias so technically nobody knew except himself.  
If he had just a small clue that Castiel liked him more than a friend that he wanted more than what they already had maybe the hunter would be brave enough to tell him the truth. After a few long minutes Dean sight and then he let himself fall asleep.

The morning after when Dean woke up and get into the kitchen to make breakfast he saw Castiel was already there drinking a glass of juice with something else Dean clearly identify as cold left over from last night tacos. The hunter slightly smiled before taking the tacos from Castiel and getting a clean frying pan and a few things from the fridge.

« I’m gonna make you a real breakfast Cas. Cold tacos left over are good enough at all. »

So Dean started to cook, his heart was lighter than the previous night while Cas was sitting at the table of the kitchen a delicious and warm cup of coffee Dean put in front of him. And they talked a little. About what Castiel did before the Winchesters found him, how Metatron used him to make the other angels fall and after a while when they were eating the breakfast Dean finished to prepare the hunter suggest he would teach to Castiel how to use a gun, how to make fake id, get him a few fake credit cards and teach him how to use internet.

« Those things will be handy on our next hunt together and it’s stuff you need to know as a hunter now. »

When Dean said that a small smile got on Castiel’s lips and just before the former angel could say anything Sam cleared his throat to make them know he was there.

« I should be the one teaching him own to use internet… With you, he will more likely just end up with an awful amount of knowledge about how to watch porn. »

« Don’t listen to him Cas. Knowing how to watch porn is always useful. But any way you’ll take care of the internet stuff Sammy and I’ll teach him the funny thing that involves guns and fake id! »

A few weeks passed. The two Winchesters were helping Castiel, teaching him how to be a human, a hunter but more than any other moment in his life Castiel really felt like if he was home. Like they were people who truly cared for him and it made him happy even if he had to admit he really missed his wings. He could easily live if he had to age like a human did and without his power but he wanted his wings back and part of him knew he would regret his healing powers the second Sam and Dean would get hurt on a hunt.  
Slowly he got closer to Sam and considered him as a friend, even a brother when he thought about his relationship with Sam which was definitely more profound and caring than with the majority of his real brothers and sisters. His relationship with Dean was still unique and more profound but spending time with Sam was a great experience.  
Every morning he woke up and get into the Kitchen where Dean and sometimes Sam where waiting for him to eat the breakfast. Dean even insisted for the three of them to always have lunch and dinner together in the kitchen like a family should whenever possible. Sam and Castiel were more than okay with it. Dean loved cooking so he did every meal and the two other men cleaned everything once finished.

Dean on the other hand even if he loved how he spent his day had horrific nights. He knew that Castiel used to watch over him in his sleep a lot but he didn’t know at all that his nightmare about hell had stopped thanks to Cas presence. Well part of him though maybe it was thanks to Cas but after a while, Dean was almost sure the nightmares will never get back and yet here he was. Waking up every single night in the middle of his sleep his mouth opened in a silent scream. And when one night Sam found him on his laptop watching a crappy movie instead of sleeping even if it was obvious he wanted to sleep Dean knew that Sam didn’t buy his lie when he told him he just really wanted to finish watching the movie before heading to bed. The older Winchester knew he couldn’t keep his little brother from knowing about the nightmares for longer. And when Dean gets into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for everyone the morning after he saw Sam was already there, waiting.

« Dean you have huge dark rings under your eyes due to your lack of sleep it’s not healthy! »

« Shut up. It’s nothing I can’t handle alone. Not your business. »

« The problem is you CAN’T handle that alone otherwise you would have found a solution by now. It’s like… It’s like… Your face. You look like when you just got back from hell after Alastair. You can‘t stay like this! »

« I can’t stay like this? You talk as if there was an easy solution and I was choosing not to use it. Maybe clever little brother Sam has a solution for his stupid big brother Dean who has nightmares every night like a poor baby? »

Sam sighs. He didn’t really want to have this conversation with Dean. Not when his older brother was so tired he was being sarcastic and taking everything as an attack on him. But he also knew that his brother needed a full night of sleep not a full night of nightmares that left him even more tired than before he slept.

« You should tell Cas. When… When you get back from hell. Once you had a really bad nightmare, so bad you woke me up and I tried to wake you up to cause you seemed to be in pain. But I couldn’t and after a minute that seemed to be an eternity, Castiel came. He took you in his arms and started to rock you before he whispered soothing words in your ears, I think it was soothing words at least; it was in Enochian so I don’t really know. I just know that after that Cas always came to watch over you in your sleep and you slowly stopped having nightmares. When you completely stopped, Cas wasn’t there every single night like in the beginning but I know he still watched over you in your sleep from time to time. So I’m sure Cas can help you. »

Dean raised an eyebrow before living with a bottle of beer in his hands. He wasn’t going to talk about this to Cas. No matter what. As was a human now he didn’t want to burden him with stupid nightmares like if he was a kid.

Even if Dean didn’t want to say anything to Castiel two days after his nightmare was so horrific that he started whimpering and begging for mercy in his sleep it woke up Sam and Castiel who quickly came in Dean’s bedroom. With one glance to Sam, Castiel understood that it wasn’t the first nightmare Dean had so he just got into the hunter’s bed and took him in his arms to start rocking him and humming a song he heard Dean listening to a few times, Hey Jude, while Dean slowly calmed down.

« Sam you can go back to sleep I’ll call you if something is wrong with Dean. »

So Sam gets back to his bed while Cas slept Dean still in his arms.

When they woke up Dean decided it was better to make like nothing happened at all and nobody talked about it. From that day every night, Castiel came into Dean’s bed to sleep - and just sleep - with him one of them hugging the other for the whole night but they never talked about.

They started to hunt and they started to try to find a solution to stop Metatron and Abaddon but they still never talked about the fact that Cas joined Dean in his bed every night until one day. Just after Dean got the Mark of Cain to stop Abaddon. They were in the Bunker in Dean’s bed but neither of them could sleep. Cas was still upset that Dean got the Mark and Dean didn’t want to sleep if Cas was upset with him.

« Cas. I’m sorry… But it was the only way. If we don’t stop that bitch and that sick bastard who’s playing God… I might lose you… and I can’t. Cas you know it I… I… I need you. More than anything else. »

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment and he knew what the other hunter meant. He knew why he wasn’t looking at him and seemed uncomfortable he just opened himself in his own way for Castiel.

« I love you too Dean. »

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed ^^ and thanks for reading.


End file.
